


Coney Island

by fourtimesaroundthesun



Series: Wolmido Island [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Donghyuck isn't famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtimesaroundthesun/pseuds/fourtimesaroundthesun
Summary: "I'm on a bench in Coney IslandWondering where did my baby goThe fast times, the bright lights, the merry goSorry for not making you my centerfold"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Wolmido Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065806
Kudos: 20





	Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by "Coney Island" by Taylor Swift. [mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_p_TBaHvos)
> 
> Not beta'd, we die like men.

It’s a strange feeling, that someone is a world away from you even though they’re sitting right next to you.

Mark supposes he shouldn’t be so surprised, though that doesn’t mean he’s not disappointed. It’s been six months since he last saw Donghyuck, and probably another six months before that. Sure, they’ve still been communicating with each other via phone, but even that seems to have petered out compared to when they were in the first flush of love. Back then, they couldn’t go a day without a call. Now he’s lucky if he gets one once a month. 

It should be a happy moment. Mark had been looking forward to it all week. Finally getting to see his love at their spot, Wolmido Island, after winning a Daesang. But now that he’s here, Mark doesn’t know what to say. Donghyuck, usually so talkative, doesn’t seem to have much to say to him, either. 

Finally, Donghyuck takes a deep, shaky breath. “I think we should stop seeing each other.”

***

They first met when Mark was fourteen and Donghyuck was thirteen. Mark had just moved to Korea from Canada with his family. Embarrassed with the way his tongue stumbled over the foreign syllables, Mark was sitting alone at lunch when he felt a ball of energy plop down on the seat next to him. Even back then, Mark never stood a chance.

“Hi, my name is Donghyuck. What’s your name?” the boy smiles cheerfully.

“Mark? Minhyung?” Mark responds, and winces. Mission: don’t embarrass yourself in front of a cute boy, failed. 

“So which is it?” the boy (Donghyuck) smirks. “Is it Mark or Minhyung?”

And so begins the most important relationship of Mark’s life. 

Mark comes to get to know this boy, Donghyuck. Becomes familiar with the way Donghyuck teases Mark mercilessly, as if his life depends on it, becomes familiar with the way Donghyuck is the first one to rush to Mark’s side when a storm passes through Mark’s mind. Becomes familiar with Donghyuck’s beautiful voice humming along to SHINee as he cooks for Mark (you’re so hopeless at cooking, hyung, really, it’s quite pathetic). Becomes familiar with the way Donghyuck sneakily intertwines his fingers with Mark’s. Slowly, Donghyuck carves out a spot for himself in Mark’s heart, although if Mark is being honest, he was half in love with Donghyuck at first sight already.

Donghyuck is there for it all.

Donghyuck is there when Mark passes his audition for SM.

Donghyuck is there when Mark cries, convinced that he’s never going to debut.

Donghyuck is there when Mark is selected for NCT U, and then NCT 127, and then NCT Dream.

Donghyuck is there when Mark participates on High School Rapper.

Donghyuck is there when Mark gets his first music show win for My First and Last.

Donghyuck is there when Mark films for Snowball Project.

Donghyuck is there when Mark wins a MAMA for Best New Asian Artist.

Donghyuck is there when Mark embarks on his first tour.

Donghyuck is there when Mark cries, homesick and overworked.

Donghyuck is there when Mark is selected for SuperM.

Donghyuck is there when Mark makes his solo debut.

Donghyuck is there when Mark’s brother gets married. Is there when Mark’s grandmother passes away. And on and on.

Somewhere along the line—Mark’s not sure when, it was so gradual—their best friendship develops into something more. Charged glances into each other’s eyes, hugs that last a handful of seconds too long. Mark does remember when he finally confessed, though. Here, actually, at Wolmido Island, on a break, praying he wouldn’t be recognized. 

And it’s so good. Mark is so in love.

***

Mark isn’t sure when their love began to tarnish. Tried to ignore it, didn’t want to admit it. Doesn’t want to face that he’s prioritized his career over their relationship, even now, with the evidence staring straight at him. “Why?” he manages to croak out.

“I’m not sure a laundry list of all the times you’ve let me down would be a productive use of time,” Donghyuck responds.

***

Mark doesn’t really need Donghyuck to tell him, anyway. Because Mark hasn’t been there for it all.

Mark isn’t there when Donghyuck despairs over whether he’ll score well on his SAT.

Mark isn’t there when Donghyuck is accepted to college.

Mark isn’t there when Donghyuck gets his first job.

Mark isn’t there when Donghyuck’s sister gets married. Isn’t there when Donghyuck’s grandmother passes away. And on and on.

This year, Mark isn’t even there for Donghyuck’s birthday. Didn’t surprise him with a cake, didn’t give him a call, didn’t even send him a text. He was on a tour, but that was a piss poor excuse anyway. 

Come to think of it, Mark can’t even remember if he thanked his “best friend” Donghyuck during his Daesang acceptance speech.

***

Mark remembers the day he thought he was going to die. His manager hyung was driving him back to his apartment after a radio show. It was pouring, and the van slid along the rain-slicked roads and crashed into a guardrail. All Mark could think of was Donghyuck. I love him, I love him, I love him.

Did Mark ever tell Donghyuck that?

***

Mark doesn’t realize he’s crying until Donghyuck passes a tissue to him. “But I’m in love with you,” he stammers desperately.

“I know, and I love you too,” Donghyuck responds.

“I thought we’d be together forever,” Mark pleads.

“I know, and I thought we’d be together forever too,” Donghyuck responds.

“I don’t know who I am without you,” Mark begs.

“I know, and I don’t know who I am without you either,” Donghyuck responds. 

“So why are you doing this?” Mark cries, more pitifully than he’d like to admit.

“Because sometimes love isn’t enough,” Donghyuck responds. “I wanted you to fight for me. Fight for us. It takes two to tango. I’m tired of being the only one fighting.”

Mark shakes his head. He can’t believe this is happening.

“We fell in love when we were young, Mark. You’ve grown and changed. I’ve grown and changed. We don’t fit together anymore,” Donghyuck responds.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Mark implores.

“You’re right, I should have told you sooner. I can’t deny it,” Donghyuck responds. “But I also don’t owe you anything.”

And Donghyuck’s right. He doesn’t owe Mark anything, not when he’s given Mark so much already. 

“Will you forgive me? Can we still be friends?” Mark’s being unfair, he knows. But what’s another episode of him being unfair when he has the track record that he does? 

Donghyuck looks surprised and seems to consider Mark’s question. “I can’t make any promises,” he responds finally. “I’m going to need time.”

Mark wasn’t fighting before, but he’s fighting now that it’s too late. “Take all the time you need. I’ll take anything you’re willing to give to me. Friendship, even acquaintanceship, I’ll take it all. As long as I still have you in my life.” 

Donghyuck nods in acknowledgment, stands up, leans down to press a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark knows it’s a goodbye kiss. “Goodbye, Mark Lee. Goodbye, Minhyung Lee.” Donghyuck walks away. He doesn’t look back. Mark buries his face in his hands. The sun sets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst—I was so inspired by "Coney Island" by Taylor Swift! Those searching for a happy ending should check out Part 2 :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/4xaroundthesun)


End file.
